Jealousy
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: "She didn't know why, but she didn't like those hands of him placing on the back of the girl." -KazumaxBishaa fluff ('coz this couple is such a pain in the butt not to have any single entry here.)
1. Chapter 1

**JEALOUSY**

~Souichirou-chan~

NORAGAMI FANFICTION

**KazumaxBishamon**

('coz this couple is such a pain in the butt not to have any entry here.)

Disclaimer: I do not own NORAGAMI

(PS: GRAMMAR ERROR ALERT xDD. It's been a long time since i published a story here)

* * *

~ONE~

...

Why she had to be irritated like this?

...

It's been a few days since "she" came to her shrine. Of course, as usual, she can't help herself saving her from those ayakashi. She saw the young girl screaming when she was currently patroling the city together with her shinki, and at this time, without Kazuma. He excused himself to her because of some paperworks.

As a result, she made new regalia of hers once again. It was really her fulfillment as an official god to save those who are in trouble, a reason why she's very happy on having that girl.

**Though she didn't expect that it will turn out like this once the girl start talking.**

The girl is claiming to be Touma, one of her previous regalia from the "ma" clan. She said that she was almost exterminated by the elder shinki, accusing her to be the main reason of their goddess suffering, which is her. She thought she was completely eliminated at that time, then find herself existing, though without mark being Bishamon's possession. She explained that she searched for her on the whole town, only to found out that she, Bishamon and all the members of the –ma clan, was brutally killed by a certain minor god. She said she kept wondering as a stray spirit after that.

Actually, she can't convince herself to believe on the girl's statement. But since the girl looked sincere and cried out to her for almost an hour, she just let the girl blabber. Besides, she is too bored this time to have an argument on her.

She sounds talkative, but she also looks cheerful and energetic. Even on their way home which only takes a few minutes, she almost tell everything to Kuraha about her life and experiences as Bishamon's shinki. She even included a certain boy on her story, which she said to be useless, incompetent, feminine type of regalia who become her student. And the memories she had with him.

Bishamon also noticed how happy she was and how sincere her eyes were while being with them. It doesn't matter whether she's saying the truth or not, she can't gain anything from that anyway.

Bishamon smiles. Maybe the girl can add bloom to her shrine, and the other shinkis as well.

**Though she didn't….really expect that it will turn out like this once they returned home.**

"KAZUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She actually... expects them to know each other since they were from the same clan. But she didn't expect her jumping to Kazuma and wrapping her arms on his neck, even burying her face on his shoulders. The girl didn't even do that to Bishamon when she was saved. Even the rest of her shinki was surprised upon seeing them.

For hundreds of years they shared together, It was actually the first time that she saw Kazuma hugging ANOTHER WOMAN in front of her.

She didn't know why, but she didn't like those hands of him placing on the back of the girl.

"Kazuma! I was so happy to see you again! I thought they also killed you, stupid!" the girl cried.

"Touma-chan! H-how did you survive? But I saw you being exterminated by the elders how can y-stop it! It hurts!" but the girl continued to pinch his cheeks.

Sh-she dare to do that to Kazuma's cheeks?! Bishamon start to felt herself uneasy while staring at them.

"Heh? What is this? You don't want to see your great senpai again?" she pouted.

"SENPAI?!" Tsuguha and Aiha almost have their jaws dropped.

"Hai! I am this useless guy's trainer, Rima. Nice to meet you!" she boasted.

"USELESS?!" Tsuguha and Aiha almost have their jaws dropped again.

"But Ojou-chan." Kuraha entered. "The useless guy you're pertaining to is our lead shinki, Bishamon-sama's blessed regalia and her most favorite, right Bishamon-sama?"

Bishamon cleared her throat. "A-anyway, all of my shinkis are precious to me. But Kuraha is right about Kazuma being my lead shinki."

_Yes! He's my most precious Kazuma! _Why she want to said that to that little Touma girl?

"W—WHA-WHAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" how can he be?! You lucky bastard!" Again, she tried to pinch him, though failed to do so since she can no longer reach for his cheeks. All of the shinkis who are there laughed at her. She only stop when Kazuma pats her head.

"Hai Hai. That's enough. But really, I'm glad to be with you again, Touma-chan." He lowers his head and moves his face closer to hers. "Let work together again from now on."

"Senpai!" Touma corrected, avoiding her eyes from his.

"Hai hai. Senpai-chan." Kazuma smiles.

This time, with sincere eyes, she face him. "I'm also happy for you, Kazuma."

Bishamon can see the pink shade coming from the girl's face, which makes her feel uneasy again.

And so that happened.

She then found out that it was Touma who guides Kazuma after he becomes her shinki (because they are too many, she can't guide them all one by one). A thing that Bishamon herself didn't know. She then gradually remembers when she first meet Kazuma as her regalia, that there was a girl beside him declaring that she will give her outmost effort to make Kazuma useful to her. Kazuma also once told her that there was a little girl who give him courage to release his power as a shinki. Maybe it was ...her.

In short, she had been Kazuma's acquaintance LONGER than Bishamon was to him.

**Though she didn't expect that it will bother her like this once the girl start being with them.**

Surprisingly, she becomes the talk inside the shrine shortly after she moved to them, as well as her relationship to Kazuma. Some said she act like a spoiled-brat-bully imouto to him, while the others sees the two being a couple.

Bishamon tried herself not to be involved with those gossips, she still have many things to be prioritize too instead of that childish things. She thought it will be fine if she stay like that.

Eventhough she is Kazuma's master and she is aware of his undying loyalty to her, she knows she has her own limitations to him. There was no such law prohibiting shinkis to have romantic affairs on each other, as long as it will not effect their master's well being. And she also knows it's none of her business whether they have that kind of relationship or not.

..

..

..

..

But why it was so irritating like this?

It was not as if the girl is giving him trouble to do his own duty to her. In fact, she even tries her best to be a help in the shrine. Apart from that, because of her sharp tongue and peculiar behavior, she became the apple of the eye and stress reliever of everyone.

A "bloom" in the shrine.

And also, to Kazuma.

The thought gave her this "uneasy" feeling again.

One night, she saw the two of them in Kazuma's room. The brown haired shinki was arranging some papers while Touma was beside him. She seems like she still guiding Kazuma on those document. She looks like scolding him after that. And then they both laughed about something.

At that time, she realized that as days passed by, they even become closer. And that they really enjoy each other together.

Bishamon can't help herself as she grasp her chest. There was her uneasy feeling again, especially when she saw that tender smile coming from him as she laid his eyes to Touma.

It was when she finally realized something.

She was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI

* * *

~TWO~

...

She was jealous.

...

...

...

...

But why? That usually happens between...lovers.

And it's not like ...she have that kind of relationship to her lead shinki.

Is this because of her being possessive to him again?

Yeah. She have to admit that. She become like that ever since that incident happened.

At that time, she almost throw all of her tantrums to Kazuma. But despite of that, the guy never leaves her. She suddenly remembers that time, months after the death of her clan and it was just the two of them..when he got home late from working.

_"WHY ARE YOU NOT FOLLOWING MY ORDERS?! I TOLD YOU TO COME BACK BEFORE THE SUN SETS! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE ME UPSET?!" She angrily yells at him, tears running from her eyes._

_"But Viina, I have to work for our food. And we also have to pay our rent. I have to do this everyday so please understand."_

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES! YOU WILL STOP WORKING FOR THE OTHERS FROM NOW ON!"_

_"Stop being stubborn, Viina." He said patiently. "You know that I have to take care of you that's why I'm doing this."_

_"I NEVER SAID I WANT THAT!"_

_"Viina..."_

_She can't blame herself for that, since he is the only one left to her. At that time, she don't want to lose her sight to him, she wants him to stay with her…always._

_She continue to weep as she went under her futon. She hates him. Why he had to be away from her for a long time?_

_She hear a pair footsteps coming, and stops near at her bed._

_"Look at this flower, Viina. You know what? You're the first thing that comes to my mind when I saw this in our neighbor's garden. Don't you want to s-"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

_"Viina..._

_...Okay. I'm sorry.."_

_"GO AWAY!I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"_

_That brings them silence for several minutes._

_"I understand. I'll take my leave now."_

_After the sounds of footsteps walking away from her and the sliding of the doors, she didn't hear another noise again._

_Upon realizing what she had said, she immediately gets up from her futon and scanned the area. _

_But only a stem of a flower remains on her sight._

_KAZUMA!_

_Did he really leave me?_

_Desperately, she ran outside their room, searching every corner she can see._

_She's ready to take back what she had said, since it just only came out from her anger. _

_She'll apologize to him if she have too._

_By that time, she was sprinting around their place, not caring if someone can see her acting like that. Her eyes constantly darted to the dark way of the forest and in the bridge, hoping to catch a glimpse of him._

_Unfortunately, there were no signs of him being there._

_Her knees start to shaken. The pain she experienced from that tragic day was too much. She knows to herself that she don't want to lose someone again. _

_Not him, at the most._

_It can't be…._

"_Viina?"_

_And then she saw him again, a few meters from her, holding a pail of water._

_"Why are you here outside? You may catch a cold." He says worriedly_

_Tears pooled in her eyes once again in relief. She didn't move an inch. Her eyes just keep staring at him._

_"Anyway, the water is ready. You can wash yourself now."_

_"Viina? Are you alright?"_

_She didn't say anything. Instead, she rush towards him and use her both hands to grab him, making both of them to fall in the floor._

_"V-V-V-VINA?! IS THERE SOMETHING MATTER?!"_

_She can feel his body stiffen, probably because of what she did. But she don't care. She was not planning to release him anyway._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Moments after that, she felt a pair of hands touching her back, returning the hug. She can feel his body relaxed a bit too._

_..._

_..._

_"You thought that I already left you,don't you?"_

_..._

_..._

_Still embracing him, she nodded._

_"That's impossible Viina, you know that. I can't be separated to you as long as I have this mark from yours."_

_"And I'm not planning to do that either." He said, as he move his head to face her, his other hand resting on her golden locks. "I will be by your side no matter what, because this is the only thing that I can do for you. I want to see again the strongest and fiery goddess that I used to know." He wipes the remaining tears from her face and smile._

_"I know you can recover everything that you have lost, Viina. If you can no longer believe in yourself, then remember me. I will always believe in you, I promise."_

_On that night, was the first time that she smiled after all of her clan was killed._

_They remain on that position for several minutes, not uttering any single word._

_"Kazuma."_

_"Hai."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Let's sleep together tonight."_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI

My humble apologies for grammar errors.

**~THREE~**

"_Kazuma."_

…

…

…

"_Hai."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_"Let's sleep together tonight."_

…

…

…

…

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Eh?"_

_All of a sudden, he released his hands on her shoulders, looking like he hear something terrible. _

_"What kind of face was that? I ask you to sleep beside me tonight."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_"Y-y-y-ou mean...l-l-l-like that?!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Yes. Like that."_

_"EHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

_Now his face was all heated up. He quickly turned his face away, avoiding further glimpse from her._

"_B-b-b-but..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I CAN'T DO THAT VIINA!"_

_It was the first time….that he rejected her that way._

_Her eyes twitched. Honestly, she was slightly annoyed by his exaggerated response. What's wrong with them sharing a bed together? She used to do that with some of her trusted female shinkis, and she don't remember that they had arguments about that. _

_Yes. They're all female but that doesn't matter to her. It was the first time that she becomes fond to a male shinki, after all. _

_It's not as if-_

…

…

_Wait a second…. what was he thinking anyway?_

"_E-eto.. I'm preparing your bed now! You can take a bath already!" he said, then immediately rush as if he was trying to escape from her._

And so that happened.

..

..

Eventually, she forgot about that side of him. It's not a big deal, after all.

Although sometimes, she wonder why things become awkward between the two them. He was Kazuma, the lead shinki and her most trusted person in the world. But why out of nowhere, he'll become embarrassed just by her gaze. Why he always gives a distance from her. Why he's having a nosebleed every time Yato teases him to her. Why he tries to be polite to her (even if she already said she doesn't want that). Why he easily get flustered by her touch.

..

..

Why he doesn't want to sleep with her.

..

..

Fine. She didn't totally forgot that..

..

..

Even now, as a matter of fact.

..

..

Yesterday, she was having fun watching them (along with Touma) playing cards. (Kuraha and Akiha managed to excuse themselves by saying they're too old for that; Kazuma was forced by Touma till the end). They made their own mechanics based from the game: whoever loses must candidly answer a question from the winner. A signal of revealing each other's secrets.

The shrine suddenly becomes lively as laughter and happy voices filled the area. All of the pressures they had from their past missions were temporarily removed. Aiha loses first, and she was asked by Kazuma (who is surprisingly the first winner) what was the reason of her staying late at night (he sound like a concerned mother here). Having no choice, she admits herself being addicted to several love dramas on tv. Her confession was followed by Tsuguha, saying that her greatest dream is to see Bishamon wearing a high school uniform. They all end up having a stomach ache after that.

For some reason, Bishamon is waiting for Kazuma's turn. Not because she's eager to know what kind of secret he's hiding. It's just that….she wants him to lose his composure and act naturally once in a while. It worries her seeing him being too focused on their mission, of her as his top priority.

"Yay! Finally! Kazuma-san loses!" Tsuguha blurted out. All of them seem to be elated of their lead shinki's defeat, which slightly pisses him off.

"Ne ne. Minna-san." Tsuguha interrupted. (She's the winner for this game)

…

….

"Why don't we let Ane-sama ask a question to Kazuma-san?"

That gave them a moment of silence for all of them. Bishamon and Kazuma froze on her suggestion.

"haha. I don't think that is necessary. It's okay, never mind me." She answered from behind. It's true that she's quite interested on Kazuma's turn but…

"Eh…But I can see you glancing at Kazuma-san's cards on every game. Isn't because you want to ask something to him?"

Okay. That strikes her hard.

"W-Well…It's just little things."

She observes Kazuma fix his glasses. "Bishamon-sama, is that true? Did I say or do something rude? Why you didn't tell me about that? I would appreciate if you will say it to me right now." He said, looking serious again.

Perhaps it won't hurt if she says that, right? It's just normal for Gods to be concern about their relationship with their regalias. After all they are the source of her strength, her companion…and her light. And she knows how each of them is precious to her, like her own angels. She doesn't want to break the bond they're sharing as of now.

Seeing at their curious gazes, she can discern that she has no choice but to ask. "Well, if you all insisted. Then Kazuma…"

…

…

…

…

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

_**Though she didn't expect that they would react like that.**_


End file.
